


La Bella Super Soldado Miss América

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bruce Banner, Female Clint Barton, Female Loki, Female Peter Parker, Female Sam Wilson, Female Steve Rogers, Female Thor, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Male Natasha Romanov, Miss America - Freeform, That's it, This is based on shojo stories, mainly sailor moon, that's the fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Soy una Vengadora! ¡La hermosa Súper Soldado Miss América! ¡Y con mi escudo, te castigaré!</p><p>O</p><p>La historia esa donde Steve Rogers es Stella Rogers y es una chica mágica, historia que nadie pidió pero que necesitaba existir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episodio 1: ¡Miss América! ¡La bella guardiana de la justicia!

**Author's Note:**

> POR FIN! La historia que nadie pidió pero yo quería hacer uwu
> 
> Hace algunos meses, vi los fanarts de Sailor Avengers de la artista Ann Marcelino, estos me inspiraron y tras moverle mucho a DollDivine, decidí hacer un fanfic para alimentar el gusanito de chicas mágicas de Marvel uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el intro :3 Dream&Hope de Juniel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6Ioxqah8Yk

_La tormenta de nieve se ponía cada vez peor._

_El metal del que se sostenían no resistiría mucho el peso de ambos, aun así, estiró la mano lo más que pudo, tratando de alcanzarle._

_“¡Bucky!” Gritó con fuerza. “¡Toma mi mano!”_

_Estaba tan cerca, solo un poco más y...  
_

_La barra de metal se separó del tren, y Bucky cayó y cayó y cayó, con la mano estirada, con la esperanza de poder alcanzar la suya..._

 

Stella despertó con un grito horrendo al caer de la cama al suelo. Se sobó la cabeza por el golpe, quejándose amargamente, y vio el reloj, somnolienta... Eran las seis y media.

“¡AAAHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER, YA ES TARDÍSIMO! ¡MAMÁ!” Corrió en todas direcciones, poniéndose la falda de color gris y la chaqueta sastre a juego sobre una limpia blusa blanca, mientras trataba -sin éxito- de peinarse y anudarse el moño del cuello al mismo tiempo.

Bajó pegando gritos a la cocina, donde su madre desayunaba, con la filipina azul puesta y el cabello rubio atado en un redondo chongo sobre la cabeza, unos mechones rubios escapaban del peinado de su madre.

“¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!”  
“Te llamé muchas veces pero tú no me hiciste caso.” Dijo su madre, bebiendo un sorbo de café.  
“¡Ay no puede ser, es tardísimo!” Stella comió rápidamente, casi atragantándose en el proceso, tomó su bolso, se puso los zapatos que estaban en el recibidor y salió de casa. “¡Ya me voy!”  
“¡Tengo turno todo el día, te dejaré comida y dinero para que compres la cena!”  
“¡Sí! ¡Hasta mañana!”

Stella corrió a la escuela, esquivando niños y señoras, y llegó casi un minuto antes de que sonara la campana de entrada a clases. Por poco y tiene que quedarse afuera de la clase del profesor Lehnsherr, pero no.

Lo que Stella no supo es que desde una rama de un árbol en su escuela, un pajarillo la observaba. Este pajarillo en cuestión no era un ave normal. Su visión estaba conectada a un sitio desde donde una mujer analizaba todos los movimientos de la muchacha. La mujer se levantó de su escritorio, desde donde vigilaba a Stella, y avanzó a una habitación donde una dama de piel oscura observaba por un ventanal.

“Señorita Fury. La encontramos.” Le dijo, y la mujer se giró.  
“Quiero verla.” La mujer avanzó fuera de la habitación, y se acercó al escritorio de la otra fémina, viendo la grabación de Stella correr a la escuela. “¿Estás segura de que es ella, agente?”  
“Las lecturas mágicas coinciden, debe de ser ella. El Capitán dejó estas lecturas para que pudiéramos encontrarla.”  
“Entonces la visitaremos antes de que haya otro ataque. No tenemos tiempo que perder.”

 

***

 

En una vieja casona oculta entre las montañas, una mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre observaba la oscuridad por un ventanal redondo. Otra mujer, alta y de cabello oscuro, abrió la puerta y se acercó.

“Joven Señora...” Dijo, arrodillándose frente a la dama.  
“Ah, Madre Noche.” Dijo la pelirroja. “Bienvenida.”  
“Estoy a su servicio. Ya hemos preparado todo de acuerdo a sus planes.”  
“¡Excelente! Necesitamos mucha energía para regenerar el cuerpo de mi amado padre. Envía a una de las Hermanas a la tierra y consíguela.”  
“Sí, Joven Señora.”  
“Déjeme a mi ocuparme de este trabajo, Joven Señora.” Dijo una voz entre las sombras, Madre Noche se giró, preparada para luchar.  
“¿Quién es?” Exclamó, mientras una figura femenina ataviada en un traje verde oscuro apareció de entre las penumbras de la casa. “¡Viper!”  
“Yo me ocuparé de tu misión, Madre Noche.”  
“No, Viper.” Interrumpió la pelirroja. “Tengo otros planes para ti, querida. Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es recabar la energía necesaria para regenerar el cuerpo de mi padre.” La pelirroja se volvió hacia Madre Noche. “Ve, Madre Noche, cumple con tu misión.”  
“Sí, Joven Señora.” Madre Noche se levantó, alzó ambos brazos rígidamente en modo de saludo. “¡Hail Hydra!” Exclamó, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Viper la vio marchar, recelosa. Pronto tendría su oportunidad de impresionar a la Joven Señora, esperaría por el momento.

 

***

 

El Instituto Eagle era una escuela prestigiosa dentro de lo que cabe. No era _famosa_ pero tampoco era desconocida, y ahí era donde Stella tomaba sus clases.

Terminada la clase del profesor Lehnsherr, Stella por fin pudo saludar a sus amigas, Peggy Carter y Angie Martinelli.

Margaret “Peggy” Carter es una estudiante de intercambio de Londres, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel pálida, guapa, inteligente y popular, además de buena en los deportes, a veces Stella se sentía un poco celosa de su talento, pero era su mejor amiga desde que eran niñas. Angela Martinelli era de ascendencia italiana, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, ella... pues también era inteligente... a veces.

Stella saludó a sus amigas y rápidamente las tres comenzaron a conversar.

“Oigan, ¿ya supieron?” Preguntó Angie, alzando la voz. “¡Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón lo hicieron de nuevo! ¡Detuvieron a unos asaltantes en una joyería del centro!”  
“¿Viuda qué?” Preguntó Peggy.  
“¿Ojo de qué?” Stella ladeó la cabeza, confundida.  
“Ay, ¡Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón! ¡Los famosos justicieros enmascarados!” Angie agitó los brazos.  
“Oigan...” Dijo una voz, detrás de Stella. “Ustedes tres son muy escandalosas... Guarden silencio un rato.”  
“Jack...” Gruño Peggy.  
“Tengo sueño y no me dejan dormir.”

Jack Thompson era un alumno problemático, era inteligente, pero no era muy bueno para seguir las reglas, se acomodó sobre su pupitre, tratando de dormir, pero Peggy le dio un zape.

“Eres un caso perdido...”  
“¡Me desvelé jugando un nuevo videojuego en línea!”  
“¿Y quién te mandó hacer eso, ah?”  
Jack estaba a punto de responder, pero la puerta se abrió y entró un chico de cabello castaño, en muletas.  
“¿Daniel?” Preguntó Jack, Peggy, Angie y Stella se acercaron a Daniel. “¿Qué te pasó esta vez?”  
“Estaba en mi clase de equitación y me caí del caballo.” Comentó Daniel, tenía la pierna cubierta de yeso. Todos suspiraron. Daniel Sousa se accidentaba con frecuencia, pero nunca faltaba a clases a pesar de todo.

El profesor Howlett entró al salón, ordenando que todos tomaran sus asientos. Se sentó, hizo el pase de lista, y luego se puso de pie para escribir en la pizarra y comenzar la clase. Peggy le lanzó un borrador a Jack para que no se quedara dormido. Jack estaba a punto de lanzarlo de vuelta cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y el profesor Howlett vio al recién llegado.

“Parece que se te hizo tarde.”  
“Lo lamento, no ocurrirá de nuevo.”  
“Al menos ya estás aquí.” Le hizo un gesto al recién llegado para que entrara, y Stella sintió que alguien había jalado el piso bajo sus pies, como el acto de magia del mantel sobre la mesa. “Clase, tenemos un alumno nuevo. Su nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, acaba de mudarse a la ciudad desde Rusia y empezará un poco tarde el semestre.”

Todas las chicas lo admiraron, y los chicos lo veían con recelo, mientras el profesor trataba de encontrar un lugar donde pudiera sentarse.

“¡Allá, hay un asiento libre junto a la señorita Rogers!” Señaló el asiento al lado de Stella, y Peggy, que estaba sentada frente a Stella, y al lado de Angie, volteó a ver a Stella, ambas sabían quién era el alumno nuevo. “Ahora sigamos con la clase.”

La clase prosiguió, pero Stella no podía prestar atención, sus ojos estaban fijos en James, ella lo recordaba perfectamente, ella, Peggy y James habían sido amigos de niños, pero la familia de James se mudó y ella no volvió a verlo. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que lo vio, pero estaba segura de que reconocería su rostro en cualquier lado. Tenía el cabello un poco largo ahora, atado en una pequeña coleta, pero era apuesto y tenía un aura misteriosa, y Stella quería hablarle, preguntarle cómo había estado en ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados, saber si se acordaba de ella.

El timbre sonó para finalizar la clase, y todos se levantaron para el almuerzo. James se levantó de su pupitre con intención de salir del aula, y Stella fue tras él, con Peggy, Angie, Jack y Daniel siguiéndolos de cerca.

“¡Bucky!” Llamó Stella, pero él no se detuvo. “¡Oye, Bucky! ¡Espera!” Lo tomó del brazo, pero Bucky se alejó bruscamente.  
“¿Quién diablos es Bucky?” Dijo, y el corazón de Stella se congeló.  
“Tú... Bucky, ¿qué pasa? ¿No me reconoces?”  
“No sé quién eres, no te conozco, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, niña.”  
“Oye, ¿qué te pasa?” Jack se acercó y se puso delante de Stella. “Esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica.”  
“Esto no es asunto tuyo.” Murmuró James, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.  
“Oye...”  
“Está bien, Jack...” Musitó Stella. “Parece que... No me recuerda.”  
“¿Stella?” Peggy la tomó del brazo, viéndola con preocupación.  
“Está bien, yo... Estoy bien.” Stella dio media vuelta y volvió al aula, con el corazón destrozado.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, pero Stella no prestaba atención, de cuando en cuando, veía a Bucky y suspiraba tristemente, Angie y Peggy la veían con tristeza, Jack, sentado tras Stella, veía a sus amigas, preocupado. Le envió un mensaje de texto a ambas, diciéndoles que tenían que hacer algo para alegrar a Stella. Angie sugirió ir a comer helado al finalizar las clases.

Y eso es justo lo que hicieron. Cuando el timbre sonó para finalizar las clases, Stella estaba por ir detrás de Bucky, pero Jack le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

“¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas, ah?” Le dijo, colgándose la mochila al hombro.  
“A mi casa, ¿a dónde más podría ir?”  
“Vamos por helados.” Le sugirió Angie. “Todos juntos.”  
“Gracias chicos, pero...”  
“No hay pero que valga, señorita Rogers.” Jack la apretó un poco. “Yo seré tu cita el día de hoy, soy guapo e inteligente, cualquier chica mataría por salir conmigo.  
“Querrás decir que cualquier chica se mataría si tuviera que salir contigo.” Murmuró Peggy.  
“¡No le hagas caso a Carter! ¡En el fondo me ama!”  
“En el fondo del mar...”  
“Oigan, ¿Y Sousa?” Jack vio a todos lados, en efecto, Daniel ya se había marchado.  
“Tuvo que irse, tiene que ir al médico.” Comentó Peggy. “¡Pero eso no importa! ¡De todos modos iremos por helado!”

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron hasta una heladería cercana, conversando sobre cosas sin importancia, cuando estaban por llegar, Stella chocó con una mujer que iba caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya, se giró y se disculpó con la dama, era una mujer de apariencia mayor, de piel oscura y cabello negro, llevaba un vestido violeta, la falda casi transparente del vestido ondeaba elegantemente al viento. Uno de sus ojos tenía un parche en forma de rosa negra.

“Disculpe, no vi por dónde iba.”  
“No hay problema. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.” La mujer sonrió y se alejó, y Stella se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió entre la gente.  
“Qué mujer tan elegante.”  
“Sí, tiene mucho estilo.” Comentó Angie.  
“Es mi tipo de mujer.” Dijo Jack, muy seguro de sí mismo, las tres chicas lo vieron con una ceja alzada cada una.  
“Seguramente una mujer de ese tipo te va a hacer caso con lo inmaduro que eres.” Murmuró Peggy, tomando a Stella y a Angie del brazo y dejando atrás a Jack.

En la otra acera, Bucky vio a los cuatro entrar a la heladería, observó curiosamente a Stella. La rubia parecía conocerlo, pero él no la recordaba a ella. La vio sonreír y vio al chico que la defendió anteriormente pasar su brazo por la espalda de ella, apretándola y haciéndola reír y sintió hervir su sangre, sin saber por qué. Desvió la mirada y se marchó a su casa.

 

***

 

Tras mucho platicar, reír y comer helado, Stella llegó a su casa, lanzó su bolso con libros al suelo y se tendió en la cama.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Bucky, ¿por qué no la recordaba? ¿De verdad era posible olvidar a alguien en diez años? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pronto estaba llorando con fuerza, como una niña pequeña.

Lloró tanto que se quedó dormida.

El sol se ocultaba, Stella dormía plácidamente cuando la ventana de su habitación se abrió, algo de brisa nocturna entró por la ventana, meciendo suavemente las cortinas, una sombra se cernió sobre la figura durmiente de la rubia, quien despertó y casi cae al suelo del susto al ver frente a ella a la mujer con la que había chocado anteriormente camino a la heladería.

“¿Cómo entró aquí? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?”  
“Tranquila, Stella, no pretendo hacerte daño.”  
“¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!”  
“¡Primero que nada, tranquilízate!” Le dijo la mujer, y pareció hacerse mucho más alta y mucho más imponente, Stella respiró agitada, pero guardó silencio, y el gesto de la mujer se suavizó. “Ahora, mi nombre es Nicole Fury. Pertenezco a una organización mágica llamada SHIELD que protege a este planeta y a muchos otros.”  
“¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?”  
“Te he estado observando, Stella Rogers, mi organización está convencida de que tú eres la persona que estamos buscando, yo tengo mis dudas, pero se me ha asignado la tarea de venir a ayudarte en lo que pueda. Tengo una misión muy peligrosa para ti.”  
Stella alzó una ceja. “¿Qué clase de misión?”  
“Tu misión es convertirte en una Vengadora, luchar contra la maldad y proteger a la tierra.”  
“¡¿UNA QUÉ?!”  
“Ay esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí...” Nicole se llevó una mano al rostro. “Espera un momento.”

Nicole dio un paso atrás, extendió los brazos hacia adelante y una luz blanca apareció entre sus manos, de ella surgió una especie de broche redondo, con líneas rojas y blancas y una estrella blanca en el centro, sobre un círculo azul. El broche brilló un momento y luego cayó en la cama, frente a Stella.

“Esto es para ti.”  
“¿Para mí?” Stella vio el broche con desconfianza. “¿Me lo puedo quedar?”  
“Por supuesto, es una muestra de que vengo en paz.”  
“¡Gracias! ¡Es muy bonito!” Stella tomó el broche, se lo puso y fue al espejo de su pequeño tocador a admirarse.  
“Escúchame, Stella, esto es muy importante.”  
“¿Qué cosa?”  
“El motivo por el que te di este broche, es porque últimamente han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas en la ciudad, creemos que tienen que ver con una maligna organización mágica, y tú has sido la elegida para combatirla. Si no lo haces, toda la tierra correrá peligro, toda la gente que conoces será gravemente lastimada.”  
“¡Pero yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡Solo soy una estudiante de preparatoria!”  
“Pero te hemos estado observando, tienes todas las características necesarias para ser la guerrera que estamos buscando. Defiendes a los débiles a pesar de que no eres tan fuerte tú misma, y tratas de hacer lo correcto sin importar qué sea.”  
“Bueno, sí, pero...”  
“Tienes que ser tú, nadie más puede hacerlo. La tierra correrá peligro si no lo haces.”

Stella lo pensó largo rato, ¿de verdad podría ella ser una guerrera? Era solo una adolescente. Hace algunas horas estaba llorando porque su amigo de la infancia no la recordaba y la había despreciado, y ahora esta mujer le estaba diciendo que debía luchar para proteger a la tierra.

¿De verdad podría hacerlo?

“¡No lo sé, no lo sé! ¡De verdad no creo que pueda hacerlo!”  
Nicole estaba a punto de responder cuando su comunicador comenzó a zumbar. “¡Eso es una llamada de alerta! ¡Alguien ha lanzado un ataque! ¡Debes hacerlo!”  
“¿Qué tipo de ataque? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?” Stella entró en pánico, necesitaba su inhalador _pronto_.  
Nicole encendió el comunicador. “Habla Fury.”  
“Señorita Fury, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¿Ha encontrado a la guerrera?” Dijo una voz desde el comunicador.  
“Sí, la encontré. ¿Qué está pasando?”  
“Hay reportes de varios adolescentes varones desaparecidos desde esta tarde. Parece ser que salieron de la escuela y fueron interceptados por una mujer, y se fueron con ella.”  
“Debe ser una de las servidoras de HYDRA.” Nicole volvió a ver a Stella. “Rápido, tienes que transformarte.”  
“¿Y cómo lo hago?”  
“Solo presiona la estrella del broche y di ‘¡Escudo de la Libertad, Transformación!’”  
“Bueno...”

Stella lo hizo, presionó la estrella del broche y al decir con todas sus fuerzas ‘¡Escudo de la Libertad, Transformación!’ una gran luz la envolvió, su uniforme de la escuela se transformó en un vestido en colores rojo, azul y blanco, y el broche se convirtió en un escudo, el traje tenía guantes rojos, botas del mismo color y un antifaz plateado, los listones que ataban su cabello en dos coletas se hicieron blancos y parecían un par de alas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Se admiró en el espejo un momento, de verdad se había convertido en una guerrera. Lo mejor de todo es que no sentía que su cuerpo fuera débil y sentía deseos de correr un maratón, sentía que podía lograrlo todo.

“¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Debemos encontrar a la maligna!” Nicole se acercó a la ventana, y al saltar por ésta se transformó en un pequeño perrito, Stella alzó una ceja al verla. “¡No te quedes ahí parada! ¡Ahora eres Miss América y debes apresurarte!”  
“¿Cómo hiciste eso?” Preguntó, bajando por la ventana con una agilidad que nunca antes había tenido.  
“¡Eso no importa! ¡Corre!”

 

***

 

En una bodega en el muelle, Madre Noche se encontró con una de sus siervas, venía seguida de varios jóvenes y muchachos un poco mayores, todos la miraban con admiración y deseo.

“Has hecho un buen trabajo, Hermana Placer.”  
“Gracias, Madre Noche. La Joven Señora estará complacida.” Hermana Placer se giró, su cabello rubio desprendió destellos que cayeron sobre los muchachos que la seguían, haciendo que cayeran aún más enamorados de ella. “Ahora, corazones, ¡denme toda su energía!”  
“¡Toma toda nuestra energía!” Dijeron todos al unísono, alzando los brazos mientras Madre Noche usaba su poder para extraer toda la energía vital que necesitaban.  
“¡Sí! ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Nuestro Gran Amo estará complacido con toda esta energía!”

Uno a uno, los muchachos y adolescentes cayeron desmayados al suelo, drenados de toda su energía vital. Una figura escondida entre las sombras contemplaba la escena, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando se escuchó que la puerta de la bodega se abría, y una figura imponente entraba a ésta.

“¡Alto ahí!” Gritó.  
“¿Quién está ahí?” Exclamó Madre Noche. “¿Quién es?”  
“¿Cómo se atreven a jugar con los sentimientos de todos estos pobres muchachos? ¡Jamás las perdonaré!”  
“¡¿Quién eres tú?!” Gritó Hermana Placer.  
“¡Soy una Vengadora! ¡La hermosa Súper Soldado Miss América! ¡Y con mi escudo, las castigaré!” Exclamó Miss América, Nicole, en su forma perruna, estaba detrás de ella.  
“Nunca he oído hablar de ti...” Masculló Madre Noche. “Pero eres una molestia y te eliminaré.” Chasqueó los dedos y todos los muchachos se levantaron como marionetas, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, y todos alzaron ambos brazos de forma recta y gritaron ‘¡HAIL HYDRA!’. “¡Destruyan a esa entrometida!”

Todos los muchachos –Jack estaba entre ellos– se abalanzaron sobre Miss América, Nicole ladró con fuerza, viendo correr a la muchacha, huyendo despavorida de sus atacantes.

“¡Pelea, Miss América! ¡Defiéndete!”  
“¡No puedo! ¡Tengo miedo!”  
“¡Usa el escudo!” Le gritó, uno de los muchachos casi la alcanza, pero Miss América lo golpeó con su escudo, y este cayó al suelo.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, y se vio rodeada de muchachos, a lo lejos, Madre Noche y Hermana Placer reían maliciosamente, Miss América tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Lloró tan fuerte que sus lloriqueos ensordecieron a sus atacantes, al igual que a Madre Noche y Hermana Placer, las ventanas de la bodega vibraron. Un disparo se escuchó en la distancia.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Exclamó Madre Noche. Todos estaban confundidos.  
“¡Rápido, Miss América!” La llamó Nicole. “¡Acaba con ellos ahora que están confundidos!”  
“¿Qué hago?”  
“Usa el escudo como un platillo volador, di ‘Escudo de la Justicia, ¡adelante!’ y lánzalo con todas tus fuerzas.”

Miss América asintió, se puso de pie, lanzando el escudo hacia Hermana Placer, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

“¡ESCUDO DE LA JUSTICIA, ADELANTE!”

El escudo voló rápidamente, impactándose contra Hermana Placer, que con un grito horrendo se convirtió en polvo. La energía que hubo recolectado para Madre Noche volvió a los cuerpos de los muchachos, que despertaron sin saber dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo ahí, todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas, algo debilitados y confundidos. Nicole, aún en su forma perruna, meneó el rabito, feliz.

“¡Muy bien hecho, Miss América!” Exclamó.  
“Pero la otra mujer huyó...”  
“¡Eso no importa ahora, salvaste a todos esos chicos!”  
“No encontré lo que buscaba,” dijo una voz, y Miss América alzó la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía, una figura cubierta con una capucha estaba sobre una de las vigas de la bodega, “pero vi algo muy interesante hoy. Muy bien hecho, Miss América. Nos volveremos a ver.”

Y dicho esto, desapareció entre las sombras, dejando solo a la vista una brillante estrella roja en su brazo metálico.

“¿Quién era?” Preguntó Miss América.  
“No lo sé...” Murmuró Nicole. “Vamos a casa, me quedaré contigo para ayudarte en tu misión.”

Al salir de la bodega, Miss América volvió a ser Stella, corrió a casa, su madre estaba por llegar del trabajo.

 

***

 

Jack Thompson era muchas cosas, pero para nada era un mentiroso.

“¡Les digo que es cierto! ¡Cuando salimos de la heladería y me iba a casa, una mujer se me acercó y a partir de ese momento no recuerdo nada!”  
“¿En serio, Jack? ¿Y qué más?” Preguntó Peggy, alzando la ceja, incrédula.  
“Desperté en una bodega en el muelle, y no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero había una chica.”  
“¿Crees que haya sido Ojo de Halcón y Viuda Negra?” Preguntó Angie.  
“No la vi muy bien, estaba muy oscuro.”  
“Yo creo que deben haberte drogado o algo así.” Dijo Peggy. “¿Tú qué piensas, Stella?”

Todos se giraron a ver a Stella, pero su amiga estaba profundamente dormida sobre su pupitre.

 

Continuará.

 

Próximo episodio: ¡Brillante reactor! ¡La valerosa Iron Maiden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esta es la canción del final :3 Babo de Juniel y Yonghua
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk6C8WVjOtk


	2. Episodio 2: ¡Brillante reactor! ¡La valerosa Iron Maiden!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡La valiente Iron Maiden hace su aparición! ¿Y quién es el misterioso salvador de Miss América?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como en el capítulo anterior, les dejo el intro :3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V38cTH6EWWk

Los alumnos de la preparatoria Eagle se reunieron frente al tablero de anuncios para ver la lista de alumnos destacados del mes.

Stella no esperaba mucho de la lista, era una buena alumna, pero no era la mejor, mantenía calificaciones decentes. Peggy siempre le decía que debería intentar esforzarse más, pero Stella prefería disfrutar la vida. Su madre decía que en cualquier momento podría darle un ataque de asma y ella no pensaba desperdiciar su existencia estudiando todo el día si podía perder el aliento y morir en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto, Peggy estaba entre los alumnos más destacados en Historia, Geografía y Literatura, por eso ella decía que uno debía estudiar más arduamente. Angie estaba en el lugar ochenta y ocho, al menos Stella estaba en el lugar cincuenta.

“Y como siempre, Howard Stark está en primer lugar.” Comentó Jack, viendo la pizarra.  
“¿En qué lugar estás tú, Jack?” Preguntó Peggy, casualmente.  
“En el lugar ciento cuarenta.”  
“Ya no me siento tan mal.” Murmuró Angie.  
“Daniel está en el lugar veinte, eso es muy interesante.” Comentó Jack. “Me sorprende, considerando que siempre está sufriendo accidentes y casi no viene a clases.”  
“Pero es muy diligente, el semestre pasado faltó varias veces pero siempre me pedía la tarea y la presentaba toda. Los maestros están muy impresionados con él.” Dijo Peggy.  
“¡Ahí viene Howard Stark!” Se escuchó entre la multitud, y en efecto, Howard Stark se aproximaba.

Todos se hicieron a un lado, cuchicheando y admirando a Howard Stark que caminaba con aire relajado por el pasillo, se detuvo un momento, le guiñó un ojo a Peggy y luego siguió su camino, la castaña rodó los ojos, Stella y Angie rieron suavemente. Desde que habían entrado a la escuela, Howard parecía tener interés en Peggy, pero ella lo veía como un niño inmaduro. Apenas Howard se perdió entre la gente, Jack sonrió de lado.  
“Margo, ¿por qué no le haces caso a Stark?”  
“Porque es un inmaduro y un infantil, lo conozco desde hace muchos años, solo está tratando de molestarme, ¿verdad, Stella?”  
“Howard es un poco excéntrico, pero tal vez tenga buenas intenciones.” Dijo ella.  
“Y es rico, y el más inteligente de la escuela, y es muy apuesto.” Comentó Angie.  
“Olvídenlo, vámonos ya, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para mi mamá.”  
“Pensé que eras estudiante de intercambio,” dijo Jack, “¿viniste de intercambio con toda tu familia?”  
“No, toda mi familia vivía aquí y yo estudiaba la secundaria en Londres, pedí el intercambio porque extrañaba vivir aquí, Londres es muy diferente.”  
“Ah, ya entiendo, ¿así que vivías aquí hasta la secundaria, te fuiste a la secundaria y luego volviste para la preparatoria?”  
“Así es, vaya, sí eres inteligente, Jack. Podrías esforzarte un poco y subir al número ciento treinta y ocho.” Dijo Peggy, echándose a reír y tomando a Angie y a Stella del brazo para dejar al rubio atrás.

***

Madre Noche estaba nerviosa.

La Joven Señora estaría molesta con ella por haber fallado la vez anterior. Entró a la sala donde la Joven Señora almorzaba en una pequeña mesita, con Viper sentada a su lado, y se inclinó respetuosamente frente a ella.  
“Madre Noche...” Dijo la pelirroja, acariciando el cabello oscuro de Viper, la cual parecía un gato siendo acariciado. “He escuchado que fallaste en tu misión.”  
“Lo lamento, Joven Señora. Por favor deme otra oportunidad.”  
“Escuché que SHIELD encontró a su guerrera. Quiero que envíes a otra de las Hermanas a conseguir energía, y si la guerrera se interpone, quiero que la elimines. Necesitamos obtener energía para mi amado padre.”  
“Entiendo, Joven Señora. Ya tengo un plan en marcha para entregarle mucha energía.”  
“Ve ahora, Madre Noche.” La pelirroja se levantó, dio un beso en los labios de Viper y salió de la sala. “Debo preparar todo para cuando mi padre vuelva a nosotros.”  
“Si, Joven Señora.” Dijeron Viper y Madre Noche.

Una vez que la Joven Señora se marchó, Viper sonrió de lado, viendo a Madre Noche.

“Tienes que tener cuidado, Madre Noche. Si fallas una vez más, tal vez sea la última vez que la señorita Sinthea confía en ti.”  
“Soy capaz de realizar esta misión, Viper, a diferencia de otras personas, yo me gané la confianza de la Joven Señora con mi desempeño en las misiones, no con mi desempeño en la cama de ella.”  
“¡¿Cómo te atreves?!”  
“Tal vez tú deberías tener cuidado, Viper. La Joven Señora se aburre muy rápido de sus juguetes. Con permiso, tengo una misión que cumplir.”

Madre Noche se giró y se fue, su capa oscura ondeando tras ella mientras se marchaba, dejando a Viper en la sala. Que se ahogara en su propio veneno, Madre Noche tenía una misión que cumplir.

***

Antes de marcharse, Stella quería intentar una vez más.

Peggy ya se había marchado, Jack se quedó a su práctica de béisbol y Angie se quedó al ensayo del club dramático, así que ella se iría sola a casa. A unos cuantos pasos, Bucky caminaba despacio, Stella se preguntó si de verdad la había olvidado, si en serio no recordaba nada de cuando eran niños. A paso rápido se acercó a Bucky lo más que pudo.

“¿Bucky?” Dijo suavemente, y Bucky se giró para verla, como si aquel apodo le ofendiera.  
“¿Tú otra vez? Ya te dije que no sé quién es Bucky, me estás confundiendo con otra persona.”  
“No, estoy segura de que eres tú, ¿de verdad no me recuerdas?”  
“No sé quién eres.”  
“Soy Stella, Stella Rogers, éramos amigos, vivías en la casa de al lado de la mía y...”  
“Estás confundida, yo siempre he vivido en Rusia.”  
“Por favor, Bucky...”  
“¡No me llames así! ¡No sé quién sea ese tal Bucky pero no soy yo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Aléjate!” Bucky hizo ademán de marcharse, pero Stella lo tomó del brazo.  
“¡Espera!”

Justo en ese momento, algo en Bucky se iluminó como si hubiesen abierto una puerta, y de golpe, tuvo un recuerdo que estaba seguro que no le pertenecía.

 _“Tiene que haber una soga o algo así...”_  
_“¡Ya déjalo, Bucky! ¡Sal de aquí!”_  
_“¡No! ¡No te dejaré solo!”_

Bucky se llevó una mano a la frente, de pronto sus oídos zumbaban y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. De un tirón apartó a Stella, haciendo que ella tropezara y chocara con una chica que estaba caminando tras ella, momento en el que Bucky aprovechó para escapar de ahí.

Stella chocó con la chica y esta la empujó violentamente.  
“¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces!” Exclamó, y Stella volvió a tropezar, esta vez cayendo en los brazos de nada más y nada menos que Howard Stark.  
“Hola Stella, debo decir que no esperaba que cayeras en mis brazos.”  
“¡Howard!” Stella se levantó, vio en todas direcciones, pero Bucky ya no estaba. “Lo siento mucho.”  
“No es la mejor manera de conocer a mi hermana, pero se ha encontrado en peores situaciones.” Comentó Howard.  
“¿Tu hermana?” Stella vio a la chica con la que Howard venía. Llevaba un uniforme diferente y el largo cabello negro atado con un moño rojo.  
“Ella es mi hermana, Tanya. Trae otro uniforme porque es pretenciosa y prefirió ir a un colegio de señoritas que a una escuela pública.” Tanya rodó los ojos. “No seas grosera, Tanya, saluda a Stella.”  
“De verdad lamento mucho haberte golpeado. Soy Stella Rogers.” Stella extendió la mano, y Tanya la tomó de mala gana.  
“Tanya Stark. Deberías tener cuidado de donde pisas, ser torpe no te ayudará mucho.”  
“¡Oye!” Stella se sonrojó, molesta por la actitud de la otra chica.  
“Tengo que ir a mi curso, hermano, démonos prisa.”  
“Claro, claro. Nos vemos, Stella.” Howard le palmeó el hombro a la rubia y se marchó con su hermana, mientras Stella inflaba las mejillas, molesta.

Estuvo enojada todo el resto del día, Fury, que estaba residiendo con ella en su forma perruna, alzó una ceja al verla tan molesta, pero no le prestó atención, las adolescentes eran muy extrañas.

***

Tanya y Howard llegaron a su casa, saludando a su madre y subiendo las escaleras a sus habitaciones, su madre les recordó que saludasen a su padre, pero Howard se encerró en su habitación apenas llegó, así que Tanya tendría que ir a saludarlo sola.

Abrió la puerta de su estudio y ahí estaba él, de espaldas a la puerta, inclinado sobre un escritorio y haciendo mil cálculos y problemas.  
“Papá, ya llegué.” Dijo suavemente.  
“Qué bien, hija.” Respondió su padre, sin siquiera mirarla. Tanya suspiró, cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Sacó sus cuadernos y su computadora, dispuesta a ponerse a estudiar.

***

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, aunque esta vez, al salir, Stella tendría que tomar un camino totalmente diferente al que tomaba con sus amigos, debía ir a comprar cosas para hacer la cena, pues su madre llegaría de trabajar por la tarde.

Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando vio a una figura conocida en la acera, era la grosera hermana de Howard Stark, pensaba en pararse en la acera y no prestarle atención, cuando en la esquina, vio una pequeña sombra, era Fury, y casi le da un ataque cuando el pequeño cuerpecito perruno corrió a toda velocidad hacia Tanya Stark.  
“¡Fury!” Gritó, y Tanya se giró para quedar frente a frente con el animalito.  
“Un... un perro...” Murmuró ella, y Stella ladeó un poco la cabeza.  
“Fury, ven acá.” Dijo Stella, y Fury la vio con molestia, como si la hubiera interrumpido en algo importante, pero fue de todos modos, Stella la tomó en brazos y se acercó a Tanya.  
“Es... ¿es tu perro?”  
“Si, ella es Fury, no te preocupes, no hace nada.”  
“Me dan miedo los perros.” Comentó Tanya. “Te conozco, eres la torpe que chocó conmigo ayer.”  
“Oye, en mi defensa no fue porque fuera torpe, me empujaron.”  
“Ah, entonces eres débil.”  
“Y tú le temes a un Pug, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?”  
Tanya alzó una ceja y sonrió. “Bueno, tienes razón.”  
“¿Estás esperando a tu hermano?” Preguntó Stella curiosamente, Tanya negó con la cabeza.  
“No, mi hermano se queda en el club de ciencia hoy. Yo estoy tratando de matar el tiempo antes de ir a mi curso intensivo.”  
“Pensé que los Stark eran unos genios y no necesitaban estudiar.”  
“Para nada, aunque seamos inteligentes, un cerebro tiene que ser estimulado con estudio, si no, se le olvidan las cosas. Yo solo estudio mucho, mi hermano es el que es realmente un genio, él y papá inventan cosas geniales, pero...” Tanya pareció perder el ánimo. “Desde hace un tiempo, mi hermano y papá se distanciaron mucho, por eso Howard va a una escuela pública.”  
“Ya veo... Tú vas a la escuela Van Dyne de Señoritas, ¿verdad?”  
“Así es.”  
“Solo la gente rica va ahí.”  
“No, también los que son muy inteligentes.”  
“Yo no podría entrar a esa escuela... ¡Oye! Dijiste que estabas haciendo tiempo, ¿no?”  
“Sí.”  
“¿Alguna vez has ido a jugar videojuegos?”  
“No, nunca he tenido tiempo para algo así.”  
“¡Vamos!” Stella tomó su mano y corrió, con Fury bajo el brazo, en dirección al local de videojuegos donde trabajaba Jack a medio tiempo.

Saludó a Jack, y se acercó a una consola nueva, era un juego de Ojo de Halcón y Viuda Negra, los héroes de los que estaba hablando Angie la otra vez. Se sentó, puso a Fury en los brazos de Tanya, a pesar de que ella insistió en que no deseaba cargarla y se puso a jugar. Tanya quedó congelada, viendo a Fury, mientras Fury la veía a ella y de cuando en cuando, olisqueaba su ropa, la chica se armó de valor y le acarició la cabecita a la perra, que meneó el rabito, satisfecha, mientras Stella perdía miserablemente.  
“Agh, supongo que no soy tan buena para esto. ¡Oye, estás acariciando a Fury!”  
“Parece que le agrado, en realidad nunca he tocado un perro, siempre que lo intentaba me mordían.”  
“Ya veo, por eso les tienes miedo.”  
“Así es.” Tanya le entregó a Fury en los brazos y vio su reloj. “¡Oh no, ya tengo que irme!”  
“¿Tan rápido?”  
“Lo siento mucho, de verdad tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi curso, ¡hasta luego, Stella!”

Tanya tomó sus cosas y se marchó, Stella trató de correr tras ella pero ya se había perdido entre la gente.  
“Se fue.”  
“Stella.” Murmuró Fury. “Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esa chica.”  
“¿Cómo?”  
“Sospecho que tal vez sea una de las malignas o esté asociada con el enemigo.”  
“¿Sospechas de Tanya? ¡Qué desconfiada eres!”  
“¡Hablo en serio! ¡Será mejor que investiguemos al respecto!”  
“Como tú digas.”

Stella compró lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena y se fue a su casa, investigarían a Tanya Stark más tarde.

***

Tanya llegó a su curso justo a tiempo, se sentó en su sitio asignado y encendió su computadora, justo en el momento en que lo hizo, la profesora llegó y comenzó a repartir actividades.  
“Muchachos, tenemos un nuevo programa de estudio que les facilitará las tareas a todos, queremos que por favor lo usen lo más que puedan en sus casas y aquí, es muy importante que mejoren sus habilidades, este es un curso muy exclusivo y fueron muy afortunados de ser elegidos para participar en él.” La profesora se detuvo frente a Tanya y le entregó un USB negro. “Espero que lo utilice, señorita Stark, tenemos mucha fe en usted para que nos enorgullezca.”  
“Si, profesora Hoodwink.” Tanya tomó el USB, lo inspeccionó y determinó que no lo necesitaba, pero lo metió a su bolsa.  
“Bien, comencemos con la clase de hoy...”

El resto del curso prosiguió de forma normal, y Tanya volvió a casa cuando su hermano iba llegando, comieron con sus padres, pero de nuevo Howard no le dirigió la palabra a su padre, dejando su plato en la cocina apenas terminó de comer y marchándose a su habitación.

Tanya se fue a descansar, olvidando el USB por completo.

***

Al día siguiente, para sorpresa de todos, Peggy no fue a clases.

Stella llamó a su casa al terminar las clases para saber si le había pasado algo, si estaba enferma o había sufrido un accidente, la pequeña Sharon le dijo que su hermana estaba dormida y no podían despertarla, sus padres la habían llevado al hospital para ver si estaba enferma, pero los doctores no sabían qué tenía. Stella se despidió de la hermana de su amiga y fue a buscar a Fury, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo con Peggy.

“¿Dices que tu amiga no ha despertado desde ayer?”  
“Dice su mamá que fue al curso intensivo de estudio, al que va Tanya, y que llegó a casa, se durmió y ya no pudieron despertarla.”  
“¡Te lo dije! ¡Esa chica me da un mal presentimiento! ¡Tenemos que ir a investigar ese lugar!”  
“Claro, pero... ¿cómo voy a entrar ahí?”  
“Muy buena pregunta. Tengo una solución para eso, pero primero debemos ir a ese lugar.”

Fury echó a correr con sus pequeñas patitas y Stella corrió tras ella, pidiendo que la esperara, le dijo a su madre que saldría un momento y fueron en dirección al edificio donde los estudiantes tomaban el curso intensivo, con suerte, tal vez encontrarían a Tanya y podrían ayudarla antes de que quien sea que estuviera ahí les hiciera daño.

***

Tanya buscó entre su bolsa, y buscó más, y luego volvió a buscar.

El USB no estaba, seguro lo había dejado en casa. Lo pensó un momento y recordó que había decidido no utilizarlo pues no lo necesitaba, estaba por comenzar el curso cuando la profesora Hoodwink, con sus gafas de aumento ensombrecidas se acercó a ella.  
“Señorita Stark, espero que esté estudiando arduamente utilizando el dispositivo que le obsequiamos, recuerde que tenemos muchas expectativas de usted.”  
“Ah, sí señorita Hoodwink.”  
“Muy bien.” La señorita Hoodwink sonrió y fue a ver a los demás alumnos del curso. “Comencemos con la clase, muchachos, instalen el programa del USB en sus computadoras.”

Los alumnos hicieron lo que la señorita Hoodwink les decía, encendiendo las computadoras e instalando el USB, apenas el programa comenzó a correr, la señorita Hoodwink se fue al frente del salón de clase a ver a los alumnos estudiar, dando a entender que cualquier duda que tuviesen, podrían preguntarle. Los alumnos estaban viendo las pantallas de sus computadoras, con los ojos fijos, y uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos, el programa mágico que la señorita Hoodwink les había dado les estaba absorbiendo la energía lentamente mientras dormían.

 _Excelente,_ pensó Hoodwink con una sonrisa distorsionada, _toda esta energía irá a nuestro Gran Amo._

Tanya estaba concentrada en sus estudios, pero algo no le daba buena espina, alzó la vista y encontró a todos sus compañeros profundamente dormidos sobre sus escritorios y entró en pánico.  
“¡Señorita Hoodwink! ¡Todos están dormidos! ¿Qué está pasando?”  
“Así es... Todos están dormidos, ¡y tú también deberías estarlo!” Fue entonces que la señorita Hoodwink cambió de apariencia, revelando que era una de las Hermanas del Pecado.  
“¿Quién eres tú?”  
“Soy Hermana Sueño, y tú deberías dormir.” Hermana Sueño flotó hasta Tanya como si fuera un alma en pena encapuchada y la sostuvo del rostro con sus largos dedos. “¿Por qué no duermes?”  
“Sueltame...” Tanya intentó forcejear pero Hermana Sueño era más fuerte.  
“Duerme y entrega tu energía a nuestro Gran Amo.”  
“¡Alto ahí!” Se oyó una voz, y la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe.  
“¿Quién es?”  
“¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con las ilusiones de jóvenes estudiosos? ¡Nunca te perdonaré!”  
“¿Quién diablos eres tú?” Hermana Sueño dejó ir a Tanya, quien cayó cual muñeca de trapo al suelo.  
“¡Soy una Vengadora! ¡La hermosa Súper Soldado Miss América! ¡Y con mi escudo, te castigaré!”  
“Eso no importa, de cualquier modo te eliminaré.” Hermana Sueño chasqueó los dedos, y el salón de clases se convirtió en una selva.  
“¿Qué es esto?” Miss América vio a su alrededor, confundida, Fury ladró a su lado.  
“¡Es una ilusión, Hermana Sueño tiene la habilidad de crear ilusiones para engañar a las personas! ¡Seguramente todos esos pobres muchachos dormidos están soñando cosas creadas por Hermana Sueño!”  
“¿Y qué hago?” Miss América escuchó un rugido, y un gran león apareció de entre la hierba, en el fondo se escuchaba la risa malévola de Hermana Sueño. “¡Un león!”  
“Es una ilusión, Miss América, ¡concéntrate!” Fury vio a su alrededor. “Tiene que haber alguna conexión con la realidad. ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Tanya Stark!”  
En efecto, Tanya estaba tendida entre la selva, inconsciente, Fury corrió hacia ella, mientras Miss América se quedaba paralizada de terror frente al león ilusorio.  
“¡No me dejes, Fury!” El león rugió de nuevo y saltó hacia ella, dispuesto a atacarla. “¡NO!”  
“Es una ilusión, Miss América, ¡debes concentrarte!”  
“¡Es una ilusión, es una ilusión, es una ilusión!” Se repitió a sí misma, pero el león seguía corriendo hacia ella. “¡No es una ilusión, Fury!”  
“¡Defiéndete, Miss América!” Ladró Fury, mientras Miss América trataba de defenderse del león con su escudo. Con sus pequeñas patas, Fury trataba de hacer que Tanya volviera en sí.

La risa de Hermana Sueño hacía eco por la selva, amenazando a Miss América con que pronto moriría, el león rugía furiosamente mientras ella tropezaba torpemente con las ramas y las raíces de los árboles tropicales, un gran jaguar saltó de uno de los árboles cercanos, estaba rodeada. Una ventana del aula se rompió y un cuchillo calló frente a los felinos y Miss América, distrayendo a todos. Justo en ese momento, Tanya comenzó a abrir los ojos, y Fury meneó el rabito de alegría.  
“¡Gracias al cielo! ¡No hay tiempo que perder, estamos rodeadas!”  
“¿Qué está pasando?” Tanya se incorporó. “¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué el perro habla?”  
“Estamos en una ilusión de Hermana Sueño, ella trató de dormirte, pero resististe a su hechizo. No solo eres inteligente, también fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarla. Y gracias al hecho de que resististe su ataque, descubrí que eres una de las elegidas.” Fury le entregó un broche como el de Miss América, pero era brillante con un triángulo invertido y líneas y círculos, el broche brillaba en color azul y Tanya lo admiró un momento.  
“¡Oigan, necesito ayuda!” Gritó Miss América, cubriéndose de los zarpazos de los grandes felinos con su escudo.  
“¿Qué puedo hacer?” Preguntó Tanya, viendo a Fury.  
“Presiona el broche y grita ‘¡Brillante Reactor, Transformación!’ con todas tus fuerzas.”  
“Bien.”

Tanya se levantó, decidida, y gritó ‘¡BRILLANTE REACTOR, TRANSFORMACIÓN!’ como Fury le había indicado, en ese momento, una brillante luz azul la envolvió, cubriéndola con un traje rojo con dorado, similar a una armadura, se observó una vez transformada, se sentía capaz de todo, y vio a Miss América ser atacada.

“¡Voy a ayudarte, Miss América!” Corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia, extendió los brazos y una luz salió del broche, que ahora estaba en su pecho. “¡Brillo de energía!”  
La luz cegó a los felinos, haciendo que huyeran, y la ilusión desapareció, dejando frente a ambas a Hermana Sueño.  
“¡Es tu turno, Miss América!” Ladró Fury. “¡Usa el escudo!”  
“¡Bien!” La rubia lanzó el escudo hacia Hermana Sueño. “¡ESCUDO DE LA JUSTICIA, ADELANTE!”

El escudo se impactó contra Hermana Sueño, haciendo que se volviera polvo, igual que Hermana Placer la vez anterior, solo quedó la capucha que la cubría, tirada en el suelo. Fury meneó el rabito alegremente.  
“¡Muy bien, chicas! Miss América, esta es tu nueva compañera, Iron Maiden.”  
“Y tú decías que te daba mala espina, Fury.”  
“Tendrán que explicarme qué está pasando de una forma lógica porque no entiendo nada.” Comentó Iron Maiden.  
“Primero debemos irnos, todos tus compañeros despertarán pronto.”

Iron Maiden tomó sus pertenencias y se marcharon, apenas salieron del aula, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a despertar lentamente.

En su casa, Peggy Carter abrió los ojos, tallándolos con el dorso de sus manos y viendo a la luz del sol de la tarde entrar por su ventana.

“¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?”

Salieron del edificio por la puerta trasera, hacia un callejón, pero apenas salieron, una silueta iluminada por el atardecer se apareció frente a ellas.  
“Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, Miss América. Supongo que no será la última.” Dijo, con voz profunda.  
“¿Quién eres?” Ladró Fury. “¿Eres nuestro enemigo, o un aliado?”  
“Depende de lo que estén buscando.” Se giró. “Nos volveremos a ver.”

Dio un salto, y como un fantasma, desapareció. Miss América suspiró al verlo marchar.

***

Al día siguiente nadie parecía recordar qué pasó en el curso, y el edificio donde lo realizaban cerró el aula. Al finalizar las clases, Tanya fue a buscar a su hermano a la preparatoria Eagle, pero se quedó conversando con Stella.  
“Supongo que ahora tendremos una misión importante, ¿no?”  
“Parece ser que sí.” Dijo Stella.  
“Bien. Entonces pongamos todo de nuestra parte, ¿te parece?”  
“Me parece una excelente idea.” El estómago de Stella hizo ruidos. “Pero antes, comida, ¡vamos! ¡Los padres de Peggy harán una fiesta por su recuperación!”

Stella tomó a Tanya del brazo, y ambas salieron de la escuela en dirección a la casa de Peggy.

James Barnes vio marchar a Stella Rogers desde lejos, preguntándose qué había sido ese recuerdo que tuvo cuando ella lo tocó.

Continuará

Siguiente episodio: ¡La poderosa She-Hulk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el tema del final.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk6C8WVjOtk


End file.
